


fill her up

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Genevieve glanced back over her shoulder with a smile as Jared slid his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill her up

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Genevieve glanced back over her shoulder with a smile as Jared slid his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You okay?" he asked, stroking his fingers over her stomach, and she tilted his head back to let him catch her lips in another kiss.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Just impatient."

Jared smiled into her hair. "Sorry. You got my undivided now, I promise." He nuzzled her neck before scraping his teeth over her collarbone. "Where should I pay attention to first?"

He dragged his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts and Genevieve rested her head back against his body as his large, warm hands squeezed them gently. She arched her back, pushing her chest forward, and she reached back to grip his thighs in return, a little harder than he was touching her.

Jared seemed to get the message and gave her breasts a firm but playful grope. Genevieve groaned quietly and looked in the mirror as Jared pressed her breasts together and teased, "God, I love your tits."

"No fucking my tits," Genevieve said with a smile. "You're supposed to be coming inside me, not all over me."

Jared grinned and squeezed her breasts again before moving to roll her nipples between his fingers. "What can I say," he murmured, "I like getting you messy."

He tugged on her nipples and she pressed her thighs together with a moan as enjoyable pain flared through her body. Jared continued to tease and touch and she watched in the mirror as his big hands moved over her breasts but didn't dip down to where she wanted the pressure the most.

She exhaled sharply when Jared looped one arm around her elbows, holding her arms behind her back as he moved his free hand over her breasts again before sliding it down her stomach. His hand was warm against her belly and Jared kissed the sensitive spot under her ear before murmuring, "You're gonna have a baby in here soon."

Genevieve laughed, letting him slide his hand further down her body as she wriggled in his arms. "If the kid's anything like you, I'll be huge."

Jared kissed her neck again. "Am I supposed to pretend that doesn't turn me on?" he teased. "I like the idea of you getting all big and knocked up."

"I'd noticed," Genevieve said, grinding back against Jared's dick as it brushed against the small of her back. "Come on, Jared..."

Jared's hand moved lower and Genevieve moaned when he stroked his fingers over the flimsy material of the panties which still sat low on her hips. She could see the dampness there in the mirror, as well as the light flush which covered her bare skin, and she couldn't stop herself from pushing down onto the thickness of Jared's fingers as he said, "Guess you like the idea too, huh? I bet pregnancy's gonna suit you." He pressed the heel of his hand against her clit and Genevieve turned her face away from the mirror as she gasped. "You want me to fill you up, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she said, rubbing herself shameless on Jared's hand. "Come on, please..."

She whined when Jared lifted his hand off her pussy but stood still as he unfastened the bows on the sides of her panties to let them fall to the floor in the bathroom. She looked back at herself in the mirror, bare and wet and tiny compared to the size of Jared's hands on her body, and let out a surprised shout when Jared hooked his other arm under the back of her thighs and lifted her up in the air.

It seemed easy for him and she laughed as he hauled her up onto the bathroom counter and spoke into her ear, "Put your knees down and spread your legs."

The marble felt cool under her knees but she knelt up and spread her thighs as wide as she could. Up close to the mirror, the wetness of her cunt was unmistakeable and she squirmed in Jared's grip as he kept hold of her arms and let his cock slide against her pussy. "Come on," she pleaded again. "Fuck me?"

"You ready?" Jared asked, releasing her arms to let her balance herself better on the counter. He wrapped his arm around her stomach again, tilting her forward until she could feel the thick head of his dick rub against her entrance, but he held her in place as he asked again, "You want me to fill you up, baby?"

His drawl came out more strongly, dirty and weirdly charming at the same time, and Genevieve laughed as she tried to push back to get his dick inside her. "Why are you such a fuckin' tease? C'mon, Jared, fuck me."

"Yes, ma'am," Jared said playfully, but Genevieve's retort was drowned out by a low, desperate moan as Jared started to push inside her. She'd lost count of the number of times they'd fucked over the past year but she didn't think she'd ever get used to the size of Jared's dick as it pushed inside for the first time, hard and thick and hot as it stretched her open.

She gasped, letting out a dazed stream of breathless moans as Jared slid inside her, and she spread her legs and leaned forward to brace herself against the wall as Jared's dick rubbed up against her g-spot. "Oh, Jesus..."

"That's it," Jared said, coming to a stop inside her and resting comforting hands on her sides. "You're good, it's okay."

His hand moved down to her clit and Genevieve moaned as he slid his fingers between her folds and then shifted back to stroke over her clit in quick, gentle circles. The pressure took the edge off, adding the right twist of pleasure to the feeling of being split open on Jared's dick, and she started to rock her hips in encouragement when Jared began to thrust in. He kept up the pressure on her clit and she ground down against his hand, breathless at the dual stimulation to her g-spot and her clit.

"You wanna come?" Jared asked, and Genevieve looked up to see his face in the mirror. His hair was damp with sweat but he didn't look as on edge as she felt and so she shook her head.

"Not yet," she said, trying to fight the need to rub herself off on Jared's fingers. "Wanna wait for you."

She sighed with a mix of disappointment and relief when he took his hand off her clit but she was quickly distracted when Jared pulled halfway out and thrust in harder and deeper. His hips bumped against her ass and she dropped her head, enjoying the feel of Jared's bare length filling her up so completely. It felt different somehow, knowing that this could be the time it happened, that this could set them on the road to having a kid, and she canted her hips back to meet Jared's thrusts at the thought of him knocking her up.

"It feels good," she murmured, feeling muscle-deep pleasure spill through her every time Jared pushed in at the right angle. "Fuck, Jared..."

"Love you like this," Jared said, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Can't believe you can take all of this. I could stay in you 'til I'm ready again - see how much come we could fit up inside you."

Genevieve moaned, taken by surprised at the heated thrill that went through her at the thought, and she pushed back against Jared as he smiled. "You like that, baby?" he asked. "You like the thought of being filled up for me?"

"Yes," she gasped. "God, yes."

His arm was around her stomach and she whimpered in pleasure-pain as Jared coaxed her as upright as the position would let her. Her muscles ached, riding the line between satisfaction and hurt, but it quickly tipped over into the good kind of sensation when Jared's hand went back to her breasts, squeezing and pinching and groping as Genevieve braced herself on the mirror and tried not to touch her clit.

"You'd be so fuckin' messy," Jared teased, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tugging until she arched and cried out. "I'd put you on your back on the bed and keep you there until you're dripping with come. Wouldn't even let you stand up, just let you lie there with that hungry little cunt open and waiting."

"Fuck," she said, nearly sobbing with need. "Fuck, Jared..."

"Come on, baby, look at yourself," Jared said, thrusting in so fast and hard that Genevieve's whole body was trembling. "See how good you look like this."

Looking forward into the mirror, Genevieve let her gaze drop down from the pink flush that covered her face to focus on the strong bar of Jared's arm across her hips and the heavy length of his dick which fucked in and out of her with firm strokes.

Tightening his grip on her body, Jared thrust in hard enough to make Genevieve's breasts bounce even more, and she dropped her head back with a smile as he lifted his hands to play with her tits again. Pressure built up inside her, holding her release just out of reach, and she screwed her hips down onto Jared's dick, riding him as much as the position would allow as she begged, "Come on, come on, come on..."

Her arms trembled as she held herself up and Jared wrapped his arms around her to support her as he murmured in her ear, "Ladies first." He pulled out slowly before slamming back in hard, and spoke over Genevieve's moan, "Get yourself off, Gen. I got you."

She didn't need any more incentive and she dropped her hand down between her legs, getting her fingers slick and feeling Jared's dick pushing into her in a steady rhythm. She stroked over her clit, shuddering at the added stimulation to her sensitive pussy and letting Jared support her as she brought herself towards the edge.

Jared's dick kept rubbing over her g-spot as she worked her clit faster and faster and faster, and she came with a loud cry when she felt the hot spurt of come inside her. Jared pushed in instantly, leaving her moaning and shivering as she was filled up with his come, and she leaned forward with a sigh, gasping for air as she felt the still, heavy length of Jared's dick pressed up in her cunt.

"God..."

Too out of it to understand, she blinked in confusion when Jared pulled out and quickly scooped her up into his arms, but she grabbed onto him in a useless attempt to steady them both as Jared made his way through into the bedroom. "What the-"

Jared set her down on the bed before pushing her legs apart, and Genevieve blushed in embarrassment when she felt his finger slide inside her, her cunt slick with both of their come. "What're you doing?"

Jared looked up from between her legs with a smile that was somewhere between cute and dirty, and Genevieve tried to ignore the pulse of arousal that accompanied seeing that look on his face. "Just makin' sure it stays inside," he said easily, pushing his come-coated finger deeper into her. "I don't want you feelin' empty."

She laughed, dropping her head back on the pillow as Jared crawled up to settle on top of her and kiss her lightly on the lips, and she rested her arms around his neck with a mock-serious expression. "You know," she said solemnly, "I think some might've come out when we were in the bathroom."

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Is that right?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded and looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "I think we might need to do it again. Just to be sure."


End file.
